F my life
by snarky fox
Summary: While surfing the web, Richie stumbles upon a website that he MUST show his kind, loving boy friend! Male slash ahead! HotGear and... Well it's rated M for a reason


**A/N: Please excuse any typos. ^^ I've already fixed a ton and I wrote this at like, four in the morning. If you find any please point them out so I can fix them! Thank Yuh. (Yay for my first serious fanfiction! Like for real, never wrote one. ^^;; I hope it doesn't suck. o.O)**

"Hey Frankie!" The voice of none other than Richie Foley, also known as Gear, Static's sidekick, called out. "Come check out this web site!" A pleased smile graced the teens lips when his red headed lover entered the room. "Make it quick Rich. I don't want a repeat of the icanhascheezburger incident." The older male said, leaning on the back of Richie's chair and looking over his shoulder at the computer screen. The site's name read, 'Fmylife' and the whole site was covered in little messages. "Oh! Read this one." Richie said, pointing to one of the messages on the screen. He was so busy reading that he didn't notice how pale Hotstreak's face had become.

"Today, I went to my friends house when his parents were out to smoke weed. 45 minutes into smoking, his parents called to say they'd be home 5 minutes. We sprayed the house with Lysol and Frebreeze to mask the smell. We were high and in a rush; it was bug spray and shaving cream. FML"

Richie snickered and Francis did his best to chuckle. "Heh, funny Rich." He smiled and turned to leave the room. _Must. Leave. NOW!_

"Wait! Don't you wanna read more with me?" Richie turned around and the infamous Hotstreak nearly melted. Stupid little pout got him _every_ time! "Y-Yeah. Okay." The red head sulked over to the computer and watched as his lover read the entries on the computer. As he scanned ahead, the fire wielder found what he was looking for.

Richie was about five entries away from one Francis had posted a few nights ago.

"Today, I lost the ring my boyfriend give me down the drain. I thought he wouldn't notice so I didn't say anything about it. He did and I wasn't man enough to tell him I lost it, so I said I took it off to cook. Later the sink backed up due to the ring not fitting through a very small pipe... FML."

Hotstreak could hear his blonde reading out loud. One post away... Francis bit his lip and spun Richie around in the computer chair. "Hey! What the hell Frank- Mmph!" Before the younger male could finish he was cut off by the pyro's lips. The red head moved to straddle Richie's waist and one hand tangled in his hair, while the other moved the computer mouse. The cunning boy distracted his boyfriend from the sounds of his clicking by shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. Soon the screen was displaying a whole new set of posts.

He'd put a few pages of distance between Richie and his little story. When the blonde under him began to moan softly and arch into him Hotstreak felt like it had been a win win situation.

He felt the other's hand snake into the back pocket of his pants and pull him closer. Hotstreak ground his hips into Richie's and reached between them to undo the button and fly on his boyfriend's pants. As he started to shove his hand down past the waistband of the jeans Richie stood up, knocking his lap's occupant to the floor. He smirked at the dumb founded look on Francis' face. "Plumber found out why the pipes were broken." The blonde strutted out of the room and Hotstreak's eyes widened. Not good!

The older boy went to lean against the side of the bed from his place on the floor, when he felt something in his back pocket. Reaching in he fished out his ring and a note.

"The plumber came over to the house while you were gone because the pipes started acting up again. Said this was the source of the problem. No sex for a week. You deserved that one."

The red head slipped the ring back on his finger and burned the paper until it was simply black ash in his hand. "I did deserve that one... I guess." He mumbled to himself, standing so he could go apologize to Richie. The blonde never stayed made for long, and the make up sex was always great after one of their little fights.

Hotstreak left their shared bedroom and wandered into the kitchen. "Rich... Babe?" The blonde ignored him and he sighed. "Come on Richie, it was an accident! I didn't mean too..." The red head pouted and moved so he was standing right behind his boyfriend. Thick arms wound around the smaller male and Francis purred in his ear, "I can finish where we left off." Richie did his best to ignore his lover, but he was still slightly hard from little make out session.

"... No means no." He finally muttered. But the pyro wouldn't take no for an answer. He simply pressed himself closer to the boy and licked the shell of his ear, using his teeth to play with the single earring Richie wore. "Come on babe, gimme another chance." He muttered, rubbing his hand over the blonde's clothed stomach, playing with the waistband of his lover's pants. (Which were still undone)

"Fraankiee." The super hero whined, arching his hips. "Fine fine, Whatever!" Francis nodded and slipped his hand into Richie's boxers. The smaller boy moaned deeply as fingers wrapped around his throbbing erection. At first the strokes were slow and lazy as Hotstreak bit on the boy's neck. "Com'on already!" Richie squirmed impatiently and the red head chuckled.

He spun the boy around and dropped to his knees. He tugged the other's pants down until they pooled around his ankles and pulled the boxers down just enough so the teen's cock sprung free. Richie braced himself against the counter and Frankie set to work, wrapping his lips around the other males member.

He sucked lightly, growling when Richie tangled a hand in his hair. It wasn't often that Hotstreak, _the _Hotstreak was willing to give head to _anyone! _It was just a little to humiliating. "If I'm gonna blow you in the kitchen then no touchy." He stopped long enough to get his point across and Richie nodded, his hand instantly going back to gripping the counter. The fire wielder hummed and massaged Richie's balls with his hand. Wanting the use of his mouth for a moment, Francis pulled away from his boyfriend's length to speak. He made up for it by once again wrapping his fingers around the teen and pumping him. "Mmm, come for me, Rich." He moaned, knowing that anything that sounded, even remotely dirty, turned Richie on more than anything. The blonde moaned loudly and shot his seed very close to Hotstreak's face. It ended up only getting on his shoulder and when he stood, Riche was happy to clean it up for him.

"Thanks babe." Richie kissed Francis on the lips and smiled when he pulled away. "Don't think you're getting off that easy!" Suddenly it seemed that the whole thing was no longer an apology, but more like a, 'You scratch my back I'll scratch your's."

"Just because I said no sex for a week doesn't mean I won't let you please me. Might I suggest a cold shower for your... Little problem?" Riche snickered and left the room to go back to his internet surfing.

Francis Stone stood for a moment, shocked. So shocked, Static could have flown in and charged himself up!

"F my life." The red head mumbled, stomping past Richie to the bathroom.


End file.
